Qui l'aurait cru?
by SweetAngel818
Summary: OS! Edward quitte Bella dans la forêt, Bella se perd, Sam la retrouve. Après 6 mois de dépression,Bella se réveil enfin. elle fini le lycée et part pour l'université de Austin au Texas, étrangement attiré par cet Etat elle fera une rencontre. 1er lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les fans de Jella, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Disclamer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Lemon à venir**

**Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait… (Ce sera mon premier lemon)**

* * *

><p><span>POV Bella :<span>

Il était partit me laissant seule dans la forêt, errant. Je m'étais écroulée, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis avant de me relever mais j'ai fini par le faire. Je parcourais les bois, la nuit était tombée je sentais un énorme vide dans ma poitrine, ça faisait tellement mal que je me couchais en position fœtale contre un arbre. Je tremblais tellement j'avais froid mais je m'en fichais, j'avais mal, je voulais que cette douleur parte. C'est au bout d'un lapse de temps indéterminé que je me levais, je m'étais perdue. Bien sûr j'aurais dû m'en douter avec ma maladresse et malchance légendaire le pourcentage de risque que je me perde était de 90 %. Je marchais, tentant de faire le vide, de mettre mes idées en place, d'oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'en vins à la conclusion que non, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de m'effondré, de sombré petit à petit dans la dépression. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensée que je heurtais un arbre et m'écroulais parterre me retrouvant nez à nez avec Sam Uley, un Quileute.

**Bella, te voilà ça fait des heures qu'on te chercher Charlie est fou d'inquiétude,** me dit-il.

**Je… Je me suis perdue en essayant de renter, **expliquais-je.

**Je te ramène suis moi…**

Je suivais Sam, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de trébuché tous les trois pas, sans grande réussite. Heureusement pour moi Sam avait des réflexes d'enfer. On déboucha devant la maison, j'inspirais profondément et alla voire Charlie, il était penché sur le capot de sa voiture de patrouille, étudiant un plan de l'état tout entier, je levais les yeux au ciel. Je mis une main sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement, je lui fis un sourire désolé et avant que j'eu le temps de dire quelque chose il me serra dans ses bras. Charlie n'étais pas du genre à être démonstratif, c'est un point que nous avions en commun. Il se détacha vite me regardant d'un air interrogatif, je lui dis que je lui expliquerai seul à seul, en préparant à manger, puisque je mourrais de faim. Charlie remercia tout le monde et les renvoya chez eux.

**Isabella Marie Swan j'exige des explications, immédiatement jeune fille ! **s'écria mon paternel.

**Je… Je suis désolé, Edward est venu et on est allé se promené et il a rompu avec moi, je… je me suis perdu en essayant de rentrer…**

**Il… il t'a quitté ?** demanda Charlie incrédule.

**Oui **

**Oh Bella, je suis désolé.**

**Oh ce n'est pas grave tu sais je m'en remettrais**

**Je reconnais bien ma fille ! Vien Sue Clearwater a préparé à manger.**

Je mangeais et montais dormir. Cette nuit-là j'avais très peu dormi, des rêves me hantaient. J'avais réussi à faire face à mes sentiments il y a quelques heures mais mon inconscient me rattrapait, me rappelait la douleur, le rejet, le sentiment de n'être qu'une insignifiante humaine banale et fragile, indigne de l'amour d'un vampire âgé de presque un siècle, indigne d'être aimé. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et il fallait que j'aille en cour que je fasse comme ce de rien était. Aucune d'eux n'était resté, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à me dire au-revoir pas même Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. J'arrivais sur le parking du minuscule lycée de Forks, je rester quelques minutes dans ma camionnette, prenant de grandes inspirations et décidais enfin de sortir. Tous les regards étaient braquer sur moi, ils savaient tous, Forks était une petite ville et dans les petites villes les nouvelles vont vite, très vite. Je marchais la tête haute sans prêter attention aux murmures, aux ragots qui commençaient à naitre. Jessica arriva, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

**Je t'avais prévenue que tu perdais ton temps, **dit-elle fière d'elle. Je me retenais de lui en coller une belle dans la figure, quelqu'un m'en voudrait-il si je le faisais ? J'allais lever la main pour lui mettre une gifle quand un bras puissant (enfin 'puissant' pour un humain de dix-huit ans) s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_« Vraiment ? »_ demandais-je silencieusement.

**Alors ma belle, il parait que c'est fini avec Cullen, que dirais-tu d'une sortie au ciné juste toi est moi ?** Me susurra-t-il sans même prêter attention à Jessica, qui bouillonnait. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter qu'un fardeau pareil jette son dévolu sur moi ? Je me retournais.

**Mike t'es gentil mais combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que je ne suis pas intéressé pour que tu comprennes ? **Il me regarda la bouche ouverte, étonné, je roulais des yeux une nouvelle fois, les mecs parfois, enfin je pensais pouvoir qualifier Mike de mec. **Et ferme ta bouche tu vas finir par gober une mouche, **ajoutais-je avant de rejoindre ma classe.

Les cauchemars ont duré quelques temps, j'ai fini par ne plus en avoir au bout de six mois, je m'étais remise, je marchais la tête haute. J'étais une nouvelle Bella, nouvelle attitude, nouveaux vêtement, nouvelle façon de penser, nouveau caractère, nouveaux gouts, nouvelles envies et ambitions, en bref j'avais changée, j'avais grandi. J'étais devenue une femme, l'expérience avec Edward m'avais fait murir.

Je finissais les derniers paquets, je partais pour l'université, j'avais opté pour la '_University of Texas at Austin' _j'avais choisi cette université premièrement car j'aimais le soleil mais je ne voulais pas retourner en Floride, ensuite car c'était la douzième meilleur école publique des Etats-Unis et pour finir j'étais étrangement attiré par cet état et cette ville, je ne savais pas expliquer cette attraction. Il y avait également une raison caché, je ne risquais pas de rencontrer des vampires et vus que mon sang a une odeur particulièrement alléchante pour eux il valait mieux d'être prudente. Je pris l'avions pour ne pas faire les 3422.343 kilomètre avec ma vieille Chevrolet, je ne voulais pas la poussé, je n'étais pas suicidaire. Avant de partir j'allais dire au revoir à Jacob et la meute. J'avais découvert quelques temps après le départ d'Edward que Jacob et d'autre garçon de la Push étaient des Loup-Garou, ils m'avaient protégé contre les attaques de Victoria et Laurent. J'arrivais à la Push vers midi il me serait facile de les trouver, comme je l'avais soupçonné ils étaient tous chez Sam et Emily. Ils étaient tous à table, mangeant un poulet chacun. Emily me salua en me prenant dans ses bras et me donna une assiette avec une aile et une cuisse de poulet accompagnés de salade, je la remerciais.

**Salut les mecs, **lançais-je debout à deux pas de la table, assiette en main. **Vous me faites une petite place ?**

**Salut Bella,** répondirent-ils en cœur.

**Bien sûr, **me répondit Jake qui se décala un peu.

Je m'installais entre lui est Embry, ils avaient tous les deux été là pour moi pendant les six mois de 'dépression', ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, Jacob m'avait confié qu'Embry avait un faible pour moi mais très peu de temps après il imprégna une fille du nom de Julia, ils étaient heureux ensembles. Jake quand à lui s'était imprégné de Leah Clearwater. Après le bon repas préparé par Emily ce fut l'heure des adieux.

**Vous allez me manquer les mecs ! **Dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Toi aussi Bell's,** dit Jacob.

**Au-revoir Bella, tient je t'ai gardé du poulet pour ton voyage, **sacrée Emily toujours en train de tout prévoir. Ensuite je passais de bras en bras chacun des membres me serrant avec force.

Je parti m'enfermer dans ma camionnette et conduit jusqu'à chez Charlie qui me conduisit à l'aéroport. J'arrivais sur le campus quelques heures plus tard. J'avais obtenu une bourse et Charlie et Renée se cotisaient pour louer un appartement sur le campus le temps que je trouve un boulot qui paye le loyer. Je passais le reste de mes vacances à me préparer pour la rentrée. J'avais choisi de faire de la criminologie, du droit et quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec les deux premiers cours : la psychologie. En quelques jours j'étais installée, mes manuels, livres et ordinateur portables étaient prêts.

POV Jasper :

Trois ans, trois ans que j'avais rejoint Peter at Charlotte, trois ans qu'Alice m'avait quitté. Je savais que nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble pour l'éternité. Et puis elle avait mis fin à notre mariage d'une façon bien curieuse.

**Flashback :**

_**Jazz, je vais être brutale…**__ avait-elle commencé_

_**Alice chérie je… je ne comprends pas… **_

_**Jazz je demande le divorce.**__ J'étais étonné, je n'avais pas compris_

_**Quoi… Pardon ? **_

_**Jazz toi et moi savions depuis le début que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensembles pour l'éternité. **__Je le savais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

_**Mais Alice, **__tentais-je._

_**Jasper il est temps…**__ elle avait mis fin à la discussion et après un demi-siècle de vie avec Alice je savais que cela ne servais à rien d'essayer de discuter avec Alice. Et la connaissant elle me cachait quelque chose._

**Fin du Flashback :**

Nous avions parcouru les Etats-Unis et nous nous trouvions au Texas depuis six mois. Je m'étais inscrit à l'université d'Austin, j'allai pour la énième fois étudier la psychologie. Je n'étais que l'ombre de celui que j'avais été trois mois plus tôt. Petit à petit la personnalité et le caractère du Major Whitlock refaisaient surface. J'avais abandonné le régime des Cullen, ce qui avait augmenté mon contrôle face aux sangs les plus délicieux, désormais je choisissais mes proies humaines, c'est-à-dire des violeurs, des assassins, des monstres selon certains. C'était une manière de me calmé, leurs cris de douleurs, la ressentir étaient un châtiment que je me faisais moi-même subir. Je me punissais d'avoir éloigné la sœur de ma femme et de mon frère, la petit amie de mon autre frère, la fille de mes parents. Oui j'avais quitté les Cullen car je ne supportais plus leur douleur, leur culpabilité, le manque que cette simple humaine avait créé, leur rancune envers moi-même s'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de me le cachais je le savais bien qu'ils m'en voulaient.

Il était temps, les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui, j'étais en dernière année de psychologie, même si je n'avais pas pris de cours ces trois dernières années, j'avais réussi à faire un transfert en faisant croire que j'étais en dernière année, c'était ce que mon intuition et le sixième sens de Peter qui m'avais poussé à le faire.

Je m'installais dans la salle de cours, au fond plus précisément quand une odeur familière, trop familière arriva jusqu'à moi. Je me tendis en la voyant entrer, elle avait changé, elle marchait la tête haute, fière, heureuse, déterminée mais derrière tous ses sentiments positifs je sentis une peine profonde, une douleur qui reflétait la mienne. Je cessais l'analyse de ses sentiments et la détaillais du regard. Elle avait légèrement changé physiquement, elle était plus grande, sa taille plus fine, ses cheveux plus longs, ondulés, ses lèvres étaient pleine et ses yeux toujours aussi expressifs. Elle avait changé de style vestimentaire, ce qui aurait beaucoup plus à Alice, elle portait un jean slim noir, un débardeur noir, une longue chaine pendait à son cou lui arrivant en dessous des seins, il n'y avait qu'un pendentif qui y pendait, je pus le distinguer dans les moindre détails malgré la distance. Le pendentif était en forme d'aile, une aile d'ange noire, elle portait des bottines à talons noirs, décidément le noir était fait pour elle, faisant ressortir sa peu pâle, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détacher. Elle était vraiment magnifique bon d'accord Alice n'aurais peut-être (sans doute) pas approuvé la couleur mais merde elle était canon, je restais à la regarder jusqu'à ce que je sente de la frustration s'émaner d'elle je reportais donc mon attention sur la scène qui se déroulais devant les yeux.

**Hey Bella, bébé attend moi, **il mit un bras sur les épaule de Bella qui soupira, un grondement sourd que seul un vampire pourrait entendre roulait dans ma poitrine ce mec transpirait la luxure. Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose Bella avait si le plaisir lui prenait le choix ou non de casser le poignet de ce pauvre garçon. Je fus surgir de sa rapidité et de son agilité.

**Kyle, **cracha-t-elle,** combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te casse le poignet pour que tu comprennes que : Tu. Ne. M'intéresse. Pas. P-A-S,** dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en augmentant par la même occasion la pression sur le poignet. Je l'entendis craquer, mais il n'était pas casser. Je rester bouche bée, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'étais trois fois plus étonné. Premièrement de trouver Bella ici à Austin, deuxièmement du changement de celle-ci, de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle relâcha enfin le poignet de Kyle mais celui-ci n'avait pas compris et la plaqua contre le mur, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait mais je devais intervenir c'était presque instinctif. Je m'approchais à allure humaine et me positionnait dernière cet ordure. Je mis ma main sur son épaule le tirant en arrière (en ménageant ma force pour ne pas le tuer) et alla poser un bras sur l'épaule d'une Bella en proie à des montagnes russes d'émotions, surprise, douleur, euphorie, joie, déception, frustration, hilarité, inquiétude, interrogation, soulagement. Elle m'offrit un panel d'émotions que je savourais avant de parler.

**Bella, chérie **commençais-je sous les regards étonnés des élèves (c'est dingue comme les humains évolue lentement et ne change que très peu même s'ils sont plus mature aux alentours de 20-23 ans certaine réaction et attitudes ne changerons donc jamais), je fis semblant de l'embrasser sur la mâchoire la cachant avec mon corps pour donner l'illusion d'un baiser en amoureux. **Tu avais dit que tu m'attendrais, **dis-je faussement vexer et déçus. Elle était encore sous le choc et fini par perdre connaissance, j'eus tout juste le temps de lui glisser un petit « joue le jeu ! ». **Elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin je lui avais bien dis de rester à l'appartement mais elle ne m'a pas écouté je vais l'emmener chez elle,** dis-je à l'intention du professeur.

Je la pris dans les bras comme une mariée et la portais jusqu'à chez moi. J'avais un ranch en temps normal Peter et charlotte seraient à la maison mais ils avaient décidé sur un coup de tête de faire un voyage. Je senti Bella reprendre connaissance, elle était toujours dans mes bras puisque nous venions d'arriver devant la porte.

**Ce n'est pas vrai, je croyais que c'était encore un rêve, **marmonna-t-elle quand elle posa les yeux sur moi.

**Je m'excuse d'être intervenu mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir, **lui dis-je désolé.

**Je rentre chez moi, **dit-elle en tentant de sortir de mes bras. **Je n'ai aucune envie de voir la famille.**

**Ils ne sont pas avec moi, Bella s'il te plait rentre tu dois te reposer un peu. Je voudrai te parler. **La suppliais-je.

**Jasper, je… je ne sais pas…**

**S'il te plait, **la suppliais-je encore.

**Bien, c'est d'accord,** céda-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras, elle me regardait intensément et se racla la gorge me faisant revenir à la réalité, je la posais délicatement par terre. Il me semblait qu'elle semblait avoir perdu sa maladresse légendaire, ce qui allait décevoir Emmet quand il l'apprendrait parce qu'il allait l' savais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour Bella, je n'avais aucun doute que nous serons tous réunis et heureux, j'en avais le pressentiment et je ne me trompais jamais.

Nous étions donc assis sur le fauteuil et j'avais apporté à boire et un sandwich à Bella, une idée de Peter au cas où. Que le Dieu de la baise bénisse Peter ! Bella mangea en silence, puis posa son regard sur moi, je pouvais sentir cette douleur monter en elle, une douleur que je savais enfuie depuis trois ans, une douleur qu'elle avait acceptée et avec laquelle elle vivait tous les jours mais une douleur enfuie qui refaisait surface à cause de moi. Je me sentais mal de la faire souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne souffrait. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

**Je t'écoute Jasper que voulais-tu me dire ?**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé lors de ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Je… **je n'eus pas le temps de finir car elle prit la parole.

**Jasper, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en voulais pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Si Edward ne m'avait pas projeté contre la table, je ne me serais jamais entailler le bras et donc je n'aurais jamais versé autan de sang et je suis sûr que tu aurais pu sortir plus calmement si l'odeur te dérangeait. De plus tu avais la soif de six autres vampires en plus de la tienne personne n'aurais pu résister. Et pour finir même si je ne te connais pas et que nous avons jamais vraiment parlé et ce n'est pas l'envie de te connaitre qui me manquais, je te faisais et te fais confiance, **le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle prononça la dernière phrase. Au moins une chose n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi gênée pour si peu, ça allait faire plaisir à Emmet. Même si je comprenais son point de vue, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre c'est sa confiance aveugle en moi.

**Bella, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir autant confiance en moi. **Elle rit doucement

**J'ai toujours eu plus confiance en toi qu'en Edward, ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, au fond de moi je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Ce que je peux te dire par contre c'est que je regrette sincèrement ne pas avoir pu apprendre à te connaitre comme les autres. J'en étais triste parce que j'avais l'impression que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. Malheureusement Edward faisait toujours en sorte que quelqu'un soit avec nous lorsqu'on était dans la même pièce ce qui augmentait malgré lui les chances que tu craque. Avec le recul et après y avoir réfléchis je me dis que si nous nous étions retrouvés seuls tu ne m'aurais pas faits de mal mais quelque chose ce serait passé, quelque chose dont lui avait conscience. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Alice insistait pour que nous passions du temps ensemble et cela créait parfois de grosses dispute entre elle et lui. Je pense qu'elle savait quelque chose et qu'Edward avait lu dans son esprit. Et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. **Je rester bouche bée devant elle, je n' croyais pas, en effet Alice a toujours voulus que nous nous rapprochions, j'ignorais pourquoi mais ce que Bella supposait était fort probable.

**Merci Bella, merci, tu ne sais pas comme ça compte pour moi. Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras pour te remercier correctement ? **Elle rit doucement et ouvrit les bras, je m'y jetais doucement mais vite, elle resserra ses bras autour de mes épaules, j'enroulais les miens autour de sa taille. Ma tête était posée au creux de son cou, j'inspirais son odeur, elle ne se tendit même pas, elle commença à jouer avec mes boucles. Son odeur était envoutante mais pas de désir de boire son sang, non son odeur m'attirais simplement, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je paris que si l'enculer d'Eddie nous voyait comme ça il exploserait. Je souris à la pensé d'un Edward Cullen essayant de tuer le Dieu de la Guerre, le fameux Major Jasper Whitlock. Je devais projeter car Bella ris encore.

**D'où te vient cette hilarité, Jasper ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse, une autre caractéristique de l'ancienne Bella.

**Je pensais à la tête d'Edward s'il nous voyait là maintenant. **Lui répondis-je doucement. Elle rit plus fort cette fois.

**Il serait capable de devenir rouge de colère malgré son état vampirique. **Je ris de plus belle à l'image d'un Eddie tout rouge, elle aussi rit. Elle finit par se détaché de moi et me regarda, encrant son regard dans le mien, elle fut surprise. Merde, les lentilles ont dus fondre.

**Jasper pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils rouges alors qu'il y a une heure ils étaient bleus ? **Demanda-t-elle avec précaution. Je choisi précieusement mes mots ne voulant pas l'effrayer et surtout ne pas perdre sa confiance en moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais savoir qu'elle me considérerait comme un monstre me faisais fort mal. Je me jurais d'étudier ces sentiments une fois seul.

**J'ai repris une alimentation traditionnelle, et le venin présent dans mes yeux font fondre les lentilles de contacts mais rassure toi je ne … **Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'inciter à me taire, ce contacte était chaud, doux et une décharge électrique me traversa et je jure avoir senti mon cœur battre une ou deux fois.

**Tu es un vampire, tu bois du sang, je suis sûr que tu ne te nourris pas de personne sans défense et innocentes, je suis certaine que tu tues ceux qui le mérite débarrassant ainsi la terre de trous du cul. **Elle leva son doigt, elle était sincère, je n'y croyais pas, cette jeune femme était incroyablement étonnante. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle étonné. Elle éclata de rire. **Ne sois pas si étonné, j'ai changé, c'est dans ta nature, tu n'y peux rien. **Nous restâmes là à nous regarder, pendant un moment. Quand elle finit par prendre la parole.

**Jasper je dois, rentrer les examens c'est bientôt et moi faut que je travaille puisque je n'ai pas une mémoire vampirique.**

**Ah euh d'accord, **dis-je un peu déçu, ma déception devait être flagrante car elle ajouta.

**On se voit demain si tu veux. J'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu à Forks. J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaitre. **Je souris. Et lui proposais de la raccompagner chez elle, elle accepta. Elle fut étonnée quand elle vit ma Ducati, j'avais pris la voiture pour aller sur le campus mais visiblement la moto ne la dérangeait pas.

**Je peux conduire Jasper ? **demanda-t-elle, là j'étais scotché, devant mon air étonné et interrogateur elle me répondit. **Avec Jacob on a retapé deux vielle bécanes, enfin il les a retapé et moi j'ai regardé, ensuite il m'a appris à conduire et j'ai passé mon permis ici sachant bien que Charlie n'approuverai pas. Malheureusement pour moi ma moto est en réparation, **dit-elle en faisant la moue. **Alors ? Je peux la conduire ? **Je souris.

**Tu sais où on est ? **Demandais-je.

**Non mais tu pourras me dire où aller, s'il te plait Jasper, **me supplia-t-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas pourvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je hochais la tête lui tendant un casque.

Visiblement la nouvelle Bella aimait la vitesse, elle ne conduisait pas comme nous mais elle conduisait assez vite pour une humaine, elle prenait également mille précaution avec mon bébé. Personne pas même Peter n'avait peu la conduire, que ce soit une humaine qui eut ce privilège était très étonnant.

Elle s'arrêta devant un appartement me tendit le casque, m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détourner sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna je sentis come un vide.

Je conduisis vite jusque chez moi et pris une longue douche bouillant tout en réfléchissant. Je sortis de la douche et ça me frappa. Tout concordait. Je retournais près de quatre ans en arrière, dans la cafeteria du lycée de Forks.

**Flashback :**

_Bella était assise à la table de Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber et Lauren Mallory. Je sentais une grande jalousie venant de Jessica, Bella était le centre de l'attention et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Bella elle était mal à l'aise et tentait de se faire le plus petite que possible. Nous la regardions tous, quand son odeur me frappa, je me tendis._

_**« Enfin » **__susurra le Major_

_**« La ferme » **__il grogna en réponse._

_**« Je la veux »**__ exigea-t-il._

_**« Je t'ai di de la fermer » **__grondais-je l'enfermant dans le fond de mon esprit._

_Mon dialogue intérieur cessa._

_Le 17 septembre, la fête de l'anniversaire de Bella :_

_Elle ouvrait le paquet que Rose lui avait donné, elle s'entailla le doigt, tous se tendirent._

_**« Major tu vas te calmé oui ! » **__criais-je intérieurement à ma bête, ma deuxième personnalité._

_**« Elle est à moi ! A nous »**__ grogna-t-il. _

_Je perdis le contrôle et le Major tenta de se jeter sur elle, il avait senti la soif d'Edward. Ce dernier la repoussa contre la table de verre et tenta de m'éloigner. Elle m'appartient hors de question qu'il la vide son sang je dois la protéger de ce connard. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas avais-je crié dans mes pensées en me faisant sortir. Petit à petit moi, jasper je repris le contrôle._

**Fin du flashback :**

Bella m'étais destiné, nous était destiné à moi Jasper Hale et aux Major. Mon téléphone sonna, je regardais le numéro, celui d'Alice. Je décrochais.

**Tu le savais ! **L'accusais-je.

**Oui jasper je le savais,** me répondit-elle simplement.

**Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit directement ?**

**Il fallait que tu t'en rendes compte, tu n'aurais pas voulu me croire.**

**Tu ne m'appelle pas pour une petite discussion n'est-ce pas ?**

**En effet je t'appelle pour te dire de veiller sur elle, de la protégé, Victoria est neutralisé mais si **

**les Volturis apprennent son existence elle sera en grand danger et tu la perdras, je te tiendrais**

**au courant. Surtout ne lui dis rien, laisse faire les choses.**

**D'accord Alice, c'est compris. Prend soin de toi s'il te plait.**

**Je suis une grande fille je sais m'occuper ce moi-même. Je t'aime Jazz.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie.**

**Tu es le mien oh et je félicite Bella pour son nouveau look. Je suis fière d'elle. Au-revoir Jazz**.

Je raccrochais et allais chasser dans la ville voisine. J'étais impatient de revoir Bella. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle. La nuit passa lentement, je rentrais à l'aube, je pris une douche et me mis debout dans mon dressing, imposer par Alice qui avait fouillé partout pour trouver toutes mes maison et y faire construire un dressing. Heureusement que j'avais pu les remplir moi-même. Je ne savais décidément pas quoi mettre. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Que dieu bénisse Alice, toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle.

**Jazz tu sais bien que je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il y a dans ce dressing mais bon tu as besoin de moi, **me dit-elle dès que j'eu décroché le téléphone. **Alors ça sera un jean 'skinny' bleu pas trop foncé, ni trop clair et une chemise noir, pour les chaussures je te laisse le choix.**

**Merci Alice, que ferais-je sans toi…**

**Oui, oui je sais je te sauve la vie maintenant habille toi sinon tu vas être en retard en cour.**

**Bye Alice**

**À plus Jasper, oh et n'oublie pas prend ton temps avec elle, elle finira par te reconnaitre fais-moi confiance.**

**Toujours Alice. Je te laisse.**

Je raccrochais donc et suivis ses conseils, jean bleu, chemise noir et ma paire de santiags préférée. Je me rendis en cours, la journée passa lentement et enfin elle se termina. J'étais appuyé contre ma Ducati (à l'ombre), je l'attendais. Depuis la veille je sentais un vide, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit près de moi, ce vide devenait douloureux. Je faillis me jeter sur elle quand elle sorti du bâtiment de droit, je dus me retenir, trop de témoins. Elle me vit enfin et se dirigea vers moi, Kyle la suivait de près me lançant un regard noir, s'il croyait me faire peur, je lui fis le sourire le plus terrifiant que j'avais en réserve. Bella qui avait dû remarquer la présence de Kyle derrière elle continua à jouer le jeu et se jeta dans mes bras, je l'interceptais sans problème et la fis tourner. Elle rit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

**Jasper ! Je suis contente de te voir.**

**Moi aussi ma belle, alors que dirais-tu de rentrer je suis sûr que tu as pleins de questions à me poser, je sens ta curiosité monté. Allez montes ! **Lui dis-je en lui tendant son casque, elle fut déçue de remarquer que ce n'était pas elle qui allait conduire. Je ris avant de lui dire avec douceur que la prochaine fois elle pourra conduire ce qui la rendis impatiente.

J'avais acheté de quoi manger pour Bella, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi prendre alors j'avais pris un peu de tout. Ça allait des fruits exotiques aux chips en passant par les produits laitiers, j'avais également acheté plusieurs sortes de jus et soda. Nous étions arrivés très vite et le ventre de Bella se manifesta.

**Mince, on aurait peut-être dus prendre quelques chose avant de partir, les humains mangent plus souvent que vous chassez tu sais. **Di-telle avec humour. Je ris avec elle.

**Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait les courses ce matin, **lui dis-je.

**Mais Jasper voyons il ne fallait pas et donner tant de mal pour moi. **

**Ce n'est rien tu sais,** lui dis-je tant dis qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel en arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un paquet de pâte, de la sauce en pot et du fromage. Elle mi de l'eau à bouillir et plongea les pates dedans, elle s'assit et me regarda, je pouvais sentir son hésitation, j'allais parler mais elle me prit de cour.

**Jasper, racontes-moi ce qui c'est passer s'il te plait, **demanda-t-elle.

**Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? **Elle hocha la tête.** Bien, après être partit précipitamment, Edward est revenu, plus torturé que moi, souffrant, il nous a dit qu'il t'avait quitté, qu'il voulait que nous partions pour te laisser vivre ta vie, pour que tu puisses être heureuse. Alice, Emmet et Esmée ont protesté, ils voulaient rester, veiller sur toi, ils tiennent tant à toi. Nous avons fini par céder, nous somme parti en Alaska, la tension était palpable, il ne fallait pas être empathe pour le sentir. Tous souffraient et souffre encore aujourd'hui sans doute. Personne ne parlait, nous étions tous coincé dans notre douleur. Et puis un jour Alice est venue me voir demandant le divorce, sans rien m'expliquer tu sais comment elle est, elle reste toujours très vague. Je souffrais tellement que j'ai quitté les Cullen et j'ai commencé à voyager avec de vieux amis Peter et Charlotte, je les avais rencontrés un siècle avant Alice. Mon intuition m'a mené jusqu'ici tout près de la ville où j'ai grandi. **Pendant tout mon monologue elle avait hoché la tête, une douleur dans la poitrine quand j'avais prononcé les noms des Cullen. **Bella s'il te plait raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé de ton côté.**

**Eh bien Edward ma lâchement laissé seule dans les bois, sans protection et ce après m'avoir quitté d'une manière que je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner. Je me suis d'abord écrouler en pleurs sur le sol puis j'ai fini par me relever. Malheureusement ma malchance ne m'avait pas encore lâché et je me suis perdue. C'est Sam Uley qui m'a retrouvé et m'a ramener à la maison. Les six mois qui ont suivis sont flou, je me souviens être allé à la Push tous les jours, je restais avec Jacob et la meute,** je grognais à la mention des cabots mais me repris vite car elle me regardait bizarrement, je lui demandais de m'excuse et de continuer son histoire. **Ils m'ont aidé à reprendre gout à la vie, petit à petit ma rancune à votre égard s'est dissipée, mais la douleur même si elle est enfuie reste présente. Je suis sortie diplômée du lycée, avec peu de difficultés puisque je m'étais réfugiée dans mes études, j'ai obtenu des propositions de bourse un peu partout mais je me sentis comme attirer par le Texas. Et puis j'étais sûr de ne pas croiser de vampires, vu le beau temps constant, **elle rit en finissant sa phrase. **Voilà tu sais à peu près tout.**

Elle avait préparé se pâtes tout en me racontant son histoire, elle commença à manger mais s'arrêta subitement.

**Attends quoi ? Alice et toi avez divorcé ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Vous aviez l'air si heureux ensembles quand j'étais là…** Je baissais la tête tentant de canaliser ma douleur. Je pris une grande inspiration qui n'était pas nécessaire et me lançais.

**Alice et moi savions très bien que nous n'étions pas de véritables compagnons, nous savions très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre notre séparation arriverait. Et Alice devait sans doute avoirs de bonnes raison, que je découvrirais plus tard,** que j'avais déjà découvert mais je n'allais pas le lui dire je suivais le conseil d'Alice, laisser faire les choses. **Mais nous nous sommes séparés en de bon termes, de plus Alice et moi étions plus meilleurs amis qu'autre chose.**

**Ah, euh…ok, **lâcha-t-elle avec un soupçon de soulagement. Ce qui me donna beaucoup d'espoir. Je lui proposais de regarder un film ce qu'elle accepta, nous nous installâmes donc sur le canapé. J'étais assis, Bella avait sa tête sur mes genoux et regardais l'écran sans trop d'attention. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre vite, irrégulier, un sentiment de bien-être s'échappait d'elle, je le savourais. Je caressais ses cheveux distraitement, un vampire distrait on aura tout vus. Le film se termina et le temps était vite passé, au total nous avions regardé trois films d'au moins deux heures de longs, il était tard.

Bella me regarda et souris je lui souris en retour provoquant l'affolement de son cœur et un peu de frustration, je levais un sourcil et souris de nouveau, je la séduirais, elle reconnaitra le lien, j'allais jouer de tous mes atouts, même s'il fallait être un peu déloyale, elle l'était aussi inconsciemment mais quand même. Elle portait un short en jean, une chemise qu'elle avait nouée en peu plus bas que ses seins, elle avait remonté les manches sur ses coudes, elle portait des santiags et son collier qu'elle portait la veille. Cette femme allait me tuer, j'étais dur depuis que je l'avais vus cet après-midi. Il était tard, il fallait qu'elle dorme, qu'elle rentre chez elle. C'est ce qu'elle fit, je l'y déposais en voiture, elle était bien trop fatiguer pour tenir à l'arrière de ma moto même si ce n'était pas l'envie qu'elle se serre contre moi qui me manquais. Après quelques claques mentales je démarrais, nous mîmes peu de temps avant d'arriver. Je l'embrassais sur la tempe, j'eu droit à un baiser sur la joue tout près de ma mâchoire et partit. Encore ce vide qui me lacérais la poitrine, cette douleur insoutenable mais j'allais la supporter pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente ce que je ressentais, je n'avais jamais ressenti tant d'amour pour une personne. J'avais senti ceci chez très peu de personnes que j'avais croisé, avant tout il y avait Peter et Charlotte, après Carlisle et Esmée et pour finir Rose et Emmet. Je réfléchissais, j'en avais besoin, j'analysais aussi les moindres sentiments de Bella et Edward lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, ce que je remarquais (enfin) me rassura. Edward n'avait que la soif, selon lui le sang de Bella lui appartenait et les sentiments amoureux que j'avais crus sentir s'émané de lui étaient en fin de compte les miens ou plutôt ceux de ma bête qui avait déjà reconnu Bella. Ensuite Bella, elle était complètement sous le charme vampirique d'Edward, celui-ci la fascinait, l'éblouissait ce qui expliquais son sentiment constant d'infériorité par rapport à ce dernier.

Six mois passèrent rapidement, Bella et moi étions de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autres. Nous avons tous les deux reçus notre diplôme et nous étions en vacances depuis une semaine. Je savais que Bella développait des sentiments pour moi, je savais que petit à petit au cours de ce semestre, ce vide s'insérait en elle quand je n'étais pas tout près. Je savais qu'il était temps de lui dire. Nous avions rendez-vous chez moi, elle avait enfin récupérer sa moto mais préférais conduire ma Ducati dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle arriva vers onze heure du matin, elle a mangé, nous avons parlé avant de se mettre devant un film, une routine quand elle venait chez moi. J'étais allongé la tête reposant sur ses genoux, elle savait bien que je ne regardais pas le film, elle avait remarqué mes regards quelques mois auparavant, elle était gênée au début mais s'y était vite habitué. Elle caressait mes cheveux quand je décidais qu'il était temps. Je n'avais rien reçus d'Alice, donc c'était l'heure.

**Bella, je dois te parler de quelque chose…**un sentiment d'inquiétude la traversa soudainement, je m'étais relever et la regardais dans les yeux.** Ne t'affole pas comme ça ma belle, je ne pars pas mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. **Elle se détendit un peu.** Bella Edward t'aurait-il parlé des compagnons ou âmes-sœur et des chanteurs ?** Elle secoua la tête négativement. **Bien, je vais t'expliquer, en renaissant chaque humain devient le chanteur d'un vampire, toi par exemple tu es la chanteuse d'Edward. Les chanteur son des humains dont le sang a une odeur et une saveur particulière pour un vampire mais ce n'est pas important. Lorsqu'on subit une transformation on est directement destiné à un ou une autre, une personne qui nous complète, notre âme-sœur ou compagne (ou compagnon). Cette personne devient dès qu'on la reconnait la seule qui compte, être éloigner de son âme-sœur est très douloureux et si jamais par malheur l'âme-sœur meurt il nous est presque impossible d'y survire. Généralement l'âme-sœur est un vampire mais il y a certain cas où le vampire reconnait son âme-sœur alors qu'elle est encore humaine. Bella, **je lui encadrais le visage de mes mains, **tu es mon âme-sœur, ma compagne. **Lâchais-je plantant mon regard dans le sien, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, je sentais du soulagement, de la joie et une énorme vague d'amour me percutèrent comme un mur. Elle souriait ce qui me fis sourire, elle m'aimait elle aussi, elle m'avait reconnu, c'était si rare à l'état humain. Mon dieu je l'aimais. Ça devait se voir sur mon visage parce que Bella étira un sourire, merde, si les vampires pouvaient éblouir les humains d'un simple regard cette femme aurais ma mort avec ce sourire. Je ne tenais plus, mes mains étaient toujours de part et d'autre de son visage, je m'approchais doucement penchant lentement la tête ver elle. Je plaquais mon front contre le sien, plongeant dans son regard noisette, son cœur battait si vite que j'avais peur qu'il lâche. Je caressais sa joue avec mon pouce et je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Ma bouche rencontra la sienne, contrairement à ce que je pensais elle me rendit mon baiser directement, j'y mis toute la douceur, la tendresse et l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Nos lèvres dansaient ensembles, harmonieuses et sensuelles. Je caressais délicatement sa lèvre inférieur de ma langue demandant l'accès à sa bouche, elle ne résista pas une seconde, nos langues se rencontrèrent et entreprirent une bataille pour savoir laquelle dominerais l'autre, elle me laissa gagner avec joie. Je senti qu'elle manquait d'aire, je délaissais sa bouche à contre cœur pour lui embrasser la mâchoire et le cou. Ensuite je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, elle tentait de calmer ses battements de cœur, ce qui étira un sourire arrogant sur mon visage. Elle arqua un sourcil.

**Pourquoi tant d'arrogance ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**Parce que j'ai la plus belle compagne que cette terre ait jamais porté, **lui répondis-je, le rouge lui monta au joue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle rougissait. Je sentis de l'hésitation, quoi de l'hésitation ? Elle se tortillait les mains, je fus soulagé quand je senti du courage et sa détermination. Elle décida de parler.

**Jasper, est… est-ce que… tu…euh…est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire ? **demanda-t-elle. Je souris doucement, en lui prenant les mains, je hochais la tête. J'appréhendais la question, j'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi, qu'elle ne me fasse plus confiance qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir, qu'elle me laisse tomber. Elle me caressa la joue, un sourire illuminais son visage, un sourire réconfortant, elle m'encourageait, en m'envoyant son amour par vagues constante.

**Je suis né en 1844 à Huston sous le nom de Jasper Jeremy Whitlock. J'ai été élevé avec et entouré des valeurs de cette époques, valeurs que j'ai encore. Je me souviens que des dernières années de ma vie humaine. J'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais jeune et j'avais hâte de me battre pour mon pays. J'ai donc rejoins l'armée Confédérée en mentant sur mon âge, j'étais charismatique, bien bâtit, je paraissais bien avoir vingt ans. À vingt ans j'étais devenu le plus jeune Major d'Amérique. Un soir en rentrant de Galveston, après avoir évacué une colonie de femmes et d'enfants, je croisais trois femmes d'une beauté incroyable en gentleman du sud je leur offrais directement mon aide. Elles s'appelaient Maria, Lucy et Nettie, trois immortelles se battant pour des territoires, c'était connu dans le sud. Maria m'a transformé, m'a formé, j'étais et reste encore sa plus belle réussite. Elle me fit son bras droit, j'entrainais les nouveau-nés, je m'occupais d'eux. C'est également à moi que revenait la tâche de me débarrassé d'eux, une tâche douloureuse car je ressentais tout ce que je leur infligeais. Je croyais que ce que j'avais avec Maria était de l'amour mais après presque un siècle, un vieil ami à moi est arrivé. Je l'avais aidé à s'enfuir avec sa compagne mais j'étais resté, ils m'ont affirmé qu'il y avait une autre manière de vivre, une vie sans guerre, sans douleur. Je les ai suivis et puis j'ai rencontré Alice, Alice qui m'a redonné vie, qui m'a montré ce qu'était réellement l'amour, Alice qui m'a donné une famille. Mais au fond de moi je n'étais en accord, ce régime ne me convenait pas, la vie était Bella mais je me sentais constamment en conflit avec moi-même, avec ma bête. Alice le savait mais ne me l'avait jamais dit et m'avait dit qu'un jour nous devrions nous séparer, ce qui est arrivé. Aujourd'hui je me sens en accord avec moi-même, avec ma bête, je suis devenu qui je suis réellement grâce à toi. **Elle n'avait rien dit mais m'avait serré la main quelques fois. Elle me regardait, calme, sereine, elle se sentait fière de moi, touchée, compréhensive, aucune peur, pas de dégout. Le dieu de la baise devait sérieusement m'aimer pour m'avoir donné une compagne pareille. Elle me caressa la joue et m'embrassa avec fougue, passion, amour, elle mettait tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans ce baiser. Ses émotions reflétaient les miennes, ce baiser était urgent, plein de besoin. Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise, je fus pris de panique, j'avais peur de lui faire mal ou pire de la tuer. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota qu'elle me faisait confiance, qu'elle savait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal et qu'elle m'aimait. Je me détendis et continuais quand u-autre chose me vint à l'esprit, je me dégageais rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement car je percutais un mur, derrière moi et un énorme sentiment de rejet, de la tristesse. Je me rapprochais d'elle.

**Bella non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Oh ma chérie si tu savais combien j'en ai envie…**

**Alors pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**Bella, tu connais mon histoire, mon corps… mon corps est… marqué, je… **je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille la serrant contre mon. Elle s'écarta quittant mes bras.

**Jasper, tu es beau, je t'aime comme tu es, n'en doute jamais, **elle me fit un sourire rassurant, et continua à déboutonner ma chemise découvrant mon corps hideux, couvert de cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune. Je fermais les yeux attendant le dégout, le hoquet de surprise. Alice n'aimait pas mes cicatrice elle détestait les touché et en étais désolée à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour je portais un t-shirt. Là ce qui se passa me surpris, je fus percuté contre un mur d'admiration, sans peine, sans pitié, sans tristesse rien de ce genre d'émotions. Je sentis les mains de Bella caressé mon torse, traçant chaque cicatrice du bout des doigts, ensuite elle posa ses lèvres sur chacune d'entre elles, allant du bat de mon ventre jusqu'à mon cou, ma mâchoire. Celles qui étaient sur mon visage étaient invisible pour l'œil humain, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, fourrageant dans mes cheveux, elle s'arrêta surprise. J'ouvris les yeux, elle abordait un sourire amusé.

**Quoi ? **Lui demandais-je

**Tu ronronnais, **dit-elle son sourire s'élargit.

**Non !**

**Si !**

**Non, non.**

**Si ! Crois-moi tu ronronnais,** je la regardais perplexe, **ne t'en fais pas j'aime ça, je… je trouve ça sexy, **me dit-elle coquine. Je m'embrassais de nouveau, l'emmenant dans la chambre, je lui enlevais ses vêtements, elle était étendue en sous-vêtements sur le lit. J'étirais un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

J'embrassais son cou descendais entre ses seins la faisant gémir, je déchirais son soutien-gorge, j'embrassais son sein gauche pendant que ma main s'occupait du droit, je suçais, léchais, mordillai doucement, pinçais, massais, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle était haletante. Je pris son autre sein en bouche lui accordant le même traitement, elle commençait à se tortiller, gémissant, sa respiration était difficile, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses mains s'étaient retrouver dans mes cheveux, elle jouait avec mes boucles m'attirant plus à elle. Je descendis embrassant sen ventre, mes mains houaient avec l'élastique de son string, je descendis encore et fini par arracher la dernière barrière de tissu qui me séparait de son intimité si délicieuse. Je commençais ma douce torture, embrassant ses jambes descendant l'une remontant l'autre en frôlant ses lèvres des pouces, elle gesticulait de plus en plus impatiente. Je tenais fermement son basin et sans prévenir embrassa son clitoris luisant.

**Hum, si humide, c'est pour moi tout ça ? **Dis-je d'une voix rauque, séductrice.

**Oui, **souffla-t-elle.

Je commençais à lécher, sucer, grignoter, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, j'entrais brusquement deux doigts en elle et elle vint criant mon nom contre ma bouche alors que je commençais des vas et viens. Elle se déversa sur ma main et je replongeais pour boire son jus, si délicieusement bon. Je retirais mes doigts et les posais sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se goute, elle ne se fit pas prier, elle les suça lentement, longuement. J'en étais dur, sans que je m''y attende j'étais allongé sur le dos et Bella étais assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle embrassa tout mon corps, je me détendis, elle arriva à mon jean le déboutonna et descendis la fermeture éclair avec ses dents lentement et puis une vague de surprise me frappa, elle fit glisser mon jean et il rejoint le reste des vêtements dans un coin de la chambre. Sans que je m'y attende (encore une fois, décidément cette femme me cessera jamais de me surprendre) elle me prit entièrement en bouche (_**NDA : hé oui pas de sous-vêtement pour le Major Jasper Whitlock ;) le sexappeal à l'état brut ! allez les filles on arrête de baver et on continue la lecture**_)elle me pompa pendant quelques minutes, laissant ses dents m'effleuré mais quand sa langue s'enroula autour de mon membre je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je vins criant son nom, j'essayais de me dégager, je la respectais trop pour la laisser continuer mais elle resta et avala ma semence. Elle se releva, s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec le pouce en esquissant un sourire taquin. Je la fis basculer, personne n'avait jamais pu me dominer de la sorte, je me retrouvais entre ses jambes, elle m'arrêta.

**Jasper, je…je suis encore vierge, **dit-elle inquiète, je souris, elle m'offrait ce que personne n'avait pu avoir et ce que personne n'aurait jamais, j'étais le premier et le dernier à la toucher de cette façon ce qui me rendit si heureux et gonfla mon orgueil déjà sur dimensionner depuis que je l'avais reconnue. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

**J'irais doucement et tenterais de diminuer la douleur au maximum, ne t'inquiète pas,** je l'embrassais,** je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi.**

Je poussais doucement en elle, prenant toute sa douleur pour moi, elle gémit de plaisir, je commençais des vas et viens lent…

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, se lovant contre moi tout le reste de la nuit, elle était paisible, heureuse, murmurais des ''je t'aime'', ''Jasper'' et ''ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie, je n'y survivrais pas une seconde fois''. Elle se réveilla doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, me regarda, sourit et posa un baiser chaste sur ma joue.

**Merci, **murmura-t-elle. Je souris, caressais ses cheveux, j'allais l'embrasser mais son ventre me pris de court. Nous rîmes tous les deux. **L'humaine doit manger.**

**La salle de bain est en face, tu peux prendre une douche il y a tout ce qu'il te faut.**

**Euh jasper je… je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange… **je lui indiquais le dressing.

**Tu devrais y trouver ce qu'il faut… **j'avais gardé des vêtements à Alice, elle hocha la tête et alla se laver pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuner.

Elle descendit les escaliers, je fus de nouveau dur, merde, cette femme aurait ma mort. Elle portait une de mes chemise, celle-ci était rouge et lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, elle avait mi une ceinture à sa taille. Elle était magnifique. Je la pris dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à la cuisine où son petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Elle mangeait, nous parlions de tout, de rien, quand je me tendis sentant des émotions venant de l'extérieur, j'ouvris la fenêtre et sentis les odeurs de Peter et Charlotte ce qui me détendis.

**Bella, nous avons de la visite ! Peter et Charlotte sont là. **Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler, inquiète, elle paniquait, elle avait cessé de manger. **Bella ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont rien te faire.**

**Je sais ce n'est pas ça, ce sont tes plus vieux amis et si ils ne m'aimaient pas…** dit-elle en baissant la tête. J'éclatais de rire. **Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper !**

**Oh ma belle ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils vont t'adoré, tien ils arrivent, **lui dis-je en lui envoyant des vague de calmes, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, je me mis Bella légèrement derrière moi, analysant chacune des émotions de Peter et Charlotte pour détecter la moindre présence de soif, dans tel cas ils iraient chasser hors de question de prendre quelconque risque.

Ils avaient baissé la tête en signe de soumission, je n'avais pas remarqué le grognement qui roulais dans ma poitrine avant que Bella ne pose sa main sur mon bras, se mette sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrassa la joue et me murmura un 'je t'aime'. Mes grognements se transformèrent instantanément en ronronnements. J'entendis les hoquets de surprise de mes deux amis. Bella resserra la prise sur mon bras attirant mon attention.

**Tu ne me les présente pas ? **Demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue adorable à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister. Je fondais comme de la guimauve, il faudrait que je lui parle, ne pas faire ça devant mes amis qui avait une image de moi et je devais garder cette image de Major. Peter rit devant ma tête.

**Oui Major pourquoi tu ne nous présente pas ? **Rigola Peter, Bella lui lança un regard noir, il rit de plus belle, **allons tu ne crois quand même pas me faire peur ? **Je grognais, il baissa directement la tête, ce qui étira un sourire victorieux et arrogant sur le visage de Bella. On dirait que je n'étais pas le seul à être arrogant.

**Peter, Charlotte je vous présente Bella ma compagne, Bella je te présente Peter et Charlotte des amis de longue dates dont je t'ai vaguement parlé hier soir.**

**Enchantée, **dit Bella.

**Nous aussi,** dit Charlotte m'interrogeant du regard je hochais la tête et elle la prit dans ses bras.

Nous parlâmes de comment Bella et moi nous nous étions rencontrées, de notre rencontre à l'université, notre rapprochement. Peter et Charlotte nous racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces huit derniers mois. Ils avaient parcourus le monde, allant un peu partout. Le temps passa vite en compagnie de Bella, Peter était étonné de me voir si proche d'une humaine au parfum si délicieux sans même avoir une petite chatouille dans le gorge. Il se faisait tard et Bella et moi nous retirions dans notre chambre pendant que Peter et Charlotte eux allèrent se retrouver dans la leur, heureusement que j'avais pensé à insonorisé les chambres et bureaux parce que ces deux-là auraient peu mettre Emmet et Rosalie mal à l'aise. Enfin seul et après une douche pas très sage, Bella et moi étions blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je décidais de parler de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt.

**Bella, il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé quand Peter et Charlotte sont arrivés.**

**Euh ok… **répondit-elle un peu dérouté.

**Bella, il faudrait éviter de remettre ça, tu sais j'ai une réputation et si celui-là vois qu'il peut me manquer de respect, te manquer de respect sans qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit on ne sera pas sorti de l'auberge.**

**Jasper Jeremy Whitlock Hale! **S'écria-t-elle.**Il ne faisait rien de mal! Il plaisantait c'est tout et puis tu l'as remis à sa place ! **Je ris.

**Oh ma Bella, je crois bien qu'Emmet a raison tu feras un nouveau-né avec du peps ! **Elle fut surprise, je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

**Tu… tu veux bien me transformer ?**

**Oui, si c'est ce que tu désir, je te transformerais…** Elle me sauta au cou, m'embrassa avec fougue, passion, amour, elle m'envoyait de la gratitude, de l'amour, de la confiance, de la tendresse, de la joie, de l'impatience par grandes vagues. Je souris. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien pour la millième fois depuis ce matin. Je scrutais son regard, je l'analysais, elle était prête. **Bella, veux-tu que je le fasse maintenant ? **Elle me regarda un peu surprise, me sourit, m'embrassa avec fougue et hocha la tête après s'être séparée de moi. **Je vais prévenir Peter et Charlotte, ils ne seront pas de trop pour veiller sur un nouveau-né. **C'est ce que je fis et une minute plus tard j'étais au-dessus de Bella, elle était allongée sur le lit, savourant mes caresses, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux, tendre, amoureux, je descendais sur sa mâchoire, son cou, **pardonne-moi, je ferai tout pour que tu ais le moins mal possible,** murmurais-je avant de planter mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Elle se tendit en sentant le venin, entrer en elle, j'essayais d'en faire entrer le plus possible pour accélérer la transformation.

Je m'assis à ses coter, prélevant la douleur, m'allongeant contre elle calmant la brulure. Je n'avais pas chassé, je n'en avais pas besoin j'avais été chassé juste avant de voir Bella, je ne la quittais pas. Soudain son cœur s'emballa, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne faisait que soixante heures, que le venins était dans ses veines. Peter et Charlotte eux aussi étaient inquiets et venaient de débarquer en trombe dans la chambre. Peter me lançait des regards interrogatifs, je secouais la tête, j'étais aussi perdu que lui. Le cœur de Bella se calma, puis le silence, tout ce qu'on entendait venait de l'extérieur, même si nous étions éloignés de la ville, au cas où. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

**Bella, ma chérie, tu peux ouvrir les yeux… **lui murmurais-je, doucement ses paupière remuèrent et s'ouvrirent sur ses magnifique yeux rubis. Elle se jeta à mon cou me faisant tomber par terre elle était à califourchon sur moi, elle plaqua ses lèvre sur les miennes, ce baiser était sans retenue, plein d'amour, de désire, de passion, de fougue. Elle se retira, je lui souris, elle serra ses genoux, glissa ses fesses sur mon membre et arqua un sourcil avant de lever un sourcil, je souris arrogant, oui j'étais dur. Merde quoi ma compagne était encore plus belle qu'avant la transformation, ce que je croyais impossible. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille, ils étaient plus foncé presque noir, sa taille était plus fine, ses hanches légèrement plus larges, se lèvre plus remplies. Elle ferait de l'ombre à Rosalie. **Bonjour ma belle, comment te sens tu ?**

**Bien, je me sens bien,** elle s'étrapa la gorge surprise, Charlotte, Peter et moi éclatâmes de rire.

**Oui chérie ta voix a légèrement changé. **

**Jasper, je j'ai soif, enfin je crois, ma gorge me chatouille… **Peter était étonné et fronça les sourcils, Charlotte elle souriait et portait un regard bienfaisant sur Bella, moi elle ne m'étonnait pas. Premièrement elle était préparée elle savait qu'elle allait avoir soif et que cela allait être désagréable et douloureux. Deuxièmement elle avait vécu avec des vampires avant de vivre avec des loups garous et puis ressortir avec un vampire qui avait failli la tué, Bella était différente des autre humaine. Troisièmement selon Eléazar elle possédait un bouclier psychique. Et pour finir, elle était la compagne du Major Whitlock, du Dieu de la Guerre, ma compagne.

**On a des poches de sangs, viens ou peut-être que tu préfèrerais te nourrir comme les Cullen ?**

**Non, je crois que je vais me nourrir naturellement. Comme vous…**

Peter qui avait disparu réapparu trop soudainement près de moi, Bella s'était accroupie devant moi en position d'attaque, grognant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, je lui ai tout appris et il semblait qu'il avait tout oublié. Il déposa les poches de sang devant elle et recula lentement, ouf, il n'avait pas tout oublié. Charlotte lui donna une claque derrière la nuque, ce qui détendit Bella qui se mise à rire.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle demanda Peter, **légèrement mauvais en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Bella gronda pour le remettre à sa place.

**Il me fait penser à Rosalie avec Emmet, **dit-elle nostalgique. **Je voudrais les revoir…**

**Je pense que ça peut se faire, mais avant tout bois, j'ai un cadeau. **Elle soupira,** pas de moi d'Alice **le regard de Bella s'illumina à la mention du nom de sa meilleure amie. Je fouillais dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sorti une petite boite.

Bella se saisi du paquet, elle sourit, je n'avais même pas formulé ma question que la réponse vint seule.

**Pas de papier cadeau, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me couper ou que tu allais me vider de mon sang. **Elle rit sous nos regards incrédule, puis releva la tête, pour lire le choque sur nos visage, elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Pour des vampires de plus d'un siècle vous êtes un peu longs. J'ai 'absorbé' les dons des Cullen ce qui expliquerais pourquoi je me sentais si à l'aise avec les vampire lorsque j'étais humaine. **Un autre hoquets de surprise se fit entendre. **J'ai eu de longue discussions ave Carlisle. Je ne serais pas étonné d'avoir son contrôle, de développé les dons d'Alice et d'Edward.**

Bella but d'abord deux poches de sang avant d'ouvrir le paquet d'Alice, c'était un bracelet à breloques. Il y a avait deux breloques représentant chacune des personne de la famille Cullen, une rose et un miroir pour Rosalie, un piano et une note de musique pour Edward, un ours et une batte de baseball pour Emmet, un lutin et un escarpin pour Alice, un cœur en or et un livre pour Carlisle, une orchidée et un soleil pour Esmée, une botte et un chapeau de Cowboy pour moi, deux ailes d'ange une noir et une blanche pour Bella et pour finir les armoiries Cullen. Elle sourit mélancolique en attachant le bracelet à son poignet.

**Ils me manquent trop, jasper je veux les voir !** Je lui souris, hochais la tête.

**J'appelle Carlisle pour le prévenir que nous arrivons !**

**Ne lui dit pas que je viens, je veux que ça soit une surprise !**

**Tout ce que tu veux chérie. Peter Charlotte je suis désolé, nous partons, je vous laisse la maison autant que vous voulez !**

Je passais un rapide coup de fil à Carlisle pendant que Bella préparais un sac avec nos affaires. Elle était plus rapide qu'Alice et en dix minutes tout était prêt. Je laissais Bella conduire, je savais qu'elle aimait ma moto, je lui en achèterais une dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Nous étions vite arrivés, les Cullen s'étaient installer en dehors de Seattle, s'isolant, loin de la civilisation, Carlisle ne travaillait pas, il avait décidé de prendre une année de congé. Nous nous somme garer devant la villa, nous avions mis deux jours, Bella conduisait vite, nous nous étions arrêtées peu avant pour qu'elle se nourrisse. J'entrais dans la villa similaire à celle de Forks, Bella était caché derrière moi. J'eu à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je reçu un lutin pétillant de joie dans mes bras.

**Jazzy ! Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé si vite ! **dit-elle puis elle murmura pour que seul moi j'entende, **elle est magnifique, je suis heureuse pour vous.**

**Jasper, **me dit Rose avant de me serrer dans ses bras, **Tu nous as manqué mon frère.**

**Ouais ça fait trop longtemps. **Dit Emmet me faisant une accolade fraternelle.

Edward lui me regardait bizarrement. Ensuite Esmée et Carlisle me prirent dans leur bras. Bella se racla la gorge et tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Bella sortit de derrière mon dos, tous hoquetèrent de stupeur et à la grande surprise de Bella Rosalie la pris dans ses bras. Bella se tendis puis sentant sans doute qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal elle lui rendit son étreinte.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rosalie, **encore de la surprise venant de tous les membres de la famille sauf de Carlisle qui était bien veillant et souriait doucement. Face aux interrogations silencieuses de la famille Bella dit, **je vous explique tout ça après avant tout je tien à vous dire que vous m'avez tous tellement manquer.**

Tous hochèrent la tête fasciné, Alice la serra, dans ses bras lui disant qu'elle était fière de son changement de style, Emmet la serra fort dans ses gros bras lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui avait manqué, ensuite Esmée puis Carlisle et enfin vint le tour d'Edward.

**Oh Bella, Bella, je suis tellement désolé, pardonnes-moi s'il te plait pardonne moi, **lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrassé. Je grognais, tira Bella à moi la mettant derrière moi et me positionna en position d'attaque.

Ce n'était lus Jasper qui contrôlais mon corps mais le Major.

J'étais furieux, en colère, je voyais rouge, comment osait-il essayer de l'embrasser et sentir tellement de luxure et d'amour obsessionnel envers la personne qu'il avait lâchement abandonné dans une forêt. Je grognais de plus belle mais je senti une main douce et délicate se posé sur mon bras je tournais la tête vers ma compagne les traits déformés par la colère et la fureur, elle sourit doucement, posa ses lèvres sur ma joue remonta la ligne de ma mâchoire et arriva à mon oreille, elle murmura.

**Jasper, mon amour détends toi s'il te plait, il n'allait pas le faire, je l'aurait empêché, je t'aime. Chéri détend toi, s'il te plait pour moi.**

Je me détendis, un peu, repris une position plus civilisée et la serra fort dans mes bras en lançant un regard noir à Edward, et grognais en avertissement. Oh non, la prochaine fois il n'aura pas autant de sens.

**Bon, je crois qu'une explication s'impose, je vais tout vous expliquer mais s'il vous plait ne m'interrompez pas. **Ils hochèrent la tête. **Bien alors, après qu'Edward m'ai quitté dans les bois, il est partit, j'étais seule, je me suis écroulée par terre et j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps. J'ai fini par me relever et tenter de retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à chez moi mais je me suis perdue. C'est Sam de la réserve Quileute qui m'a retrouvé et m'a ramené à la maison. Les six mois qui ont suivis je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est flou, j'ai déprimé, petit à petit grâce à la meute, à Jacob et Embry en particulier je me suis remise. J'ai fini le lycée et je suis partit pour l'université de Austin. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai choisi le Texas, trois ans plus tard je croisais Jasper. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre, il a réussi à recoller les derniers morceaux de mon cœur et mon âme. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je l'ai reconnu entant que compagnons. Et pour répondre à ta question Carlisle je me suis réveillée il y a trois jours. Ce qui m'amène à mon don. Nous en avions parlé lors d'une de nos longue discussion, un soir après que tu ais appelé Eléazar. J'ai absorbé vos dons respectif, je suis empathe, c'est le don le plus développé après mon bouclier car le venin de Jasper coule dans mes veines, ensuite il y a l a télépathie à cause de la petite quantité de venin injecté par Edward lorsqu'il m'a sauvé de James, je crois que je vais développer des visions comme Alice à cause du temps que nous avons passé ensemble et pour finir le contrôle de Carlisle à cause de toute nos discussions. Les dons que j'ai déjà expérimenté son mon contrôle, l'empathie et la télépathie, je pense que les visions viendront avec le temps. Voilà vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.**

Ils étaient tous bouche bée, comme des statues, personne ne bougea d'un millième me de millimètre. C'est Emmet qui explosa en disant qu'il l'avait dit qu'elle serait étonnante. Bella était hésitante, indécise, en combat intérieure. Je lui envoyais un vague d'interrogation en lui serra la main, j'enroulais de nouveau mes bras autour de sa taille elle avait quitté mes bras pendant son discours. Elle posa la tête sur mon épaule et me sourit doucement, elle se mordit la lèvre encore de l'hésitation, puis de la résignation. Elle m'envoya de la soif, j'arquais un sourcil, lui envoyant une vague de certitude suivie d'une vague d'interrogation. Elle secoua la tête, je compris elle hésitait à aborder le sujet de son régime alimentaire, ce qui m'étonna car aucun membre n'avait fait remarquer la couleur de mes yeux. Je relevais la tête et vis qu'ils avaient les yeux braquer sur Bella.

**Je crois qu'on peut leur parlé, ils ne nous en voudront pas ne t'inquiète pas Darlin', **lui murmurais-je, elle hocha la tête.

**Carlisle je te remercie d'avoir attendu si patiemment. Je me nourris de manière naturelle, pour l'instant ce sont des poches de sangs le temps que je m'adapte et me contrôle, ensuit je ferais comme Jasper et chasserais les criminel et ordure de la société.**

Il eut un long silence, lourd, pesant, Bella se tortillais se sentais mal, honteuse, je raffermis ma pris lui envoyant tout mon amour. Après un long moment ils se détendirent tous, et sourirent. Tous sauf Edward qui était torturé, chacun son tour mon frère, j'espère que tu trouveras, quelqu'un, avais-je pensé à son attention. Tout le monde vaqua à leurs occupation, Carlisle nous invita Bella et moi dans son bureau, il avait à nous parler et semblais soucieux. Il avait insonorisé la salle, je m'assis attirant Bella sur mes genoux, provoquant mon ronronnement ainsi que le sien ce qui me fit rire, elle rit aussi. Nous reprîmes notre sérieux sous le regard consterné de Carlisle.

Il nous dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour Bella, qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir et que si les Volturis venait à apprendre son existence ils voudraient sans doute la prendre dans leur garde et qu'en cas de refus toute la famille serait en danger car le clan Cullen deviendrait trop puissant à leurs yeux. Le regard de Bella se perdit, ses yeux bougeaient dans tout sens, elle était paniquée, inquiète et puis une douleur déchirante qui m'aurais mis à genoux sans problème si je n'étais pas assis tenant fermement Bella dans mes bras. Elle revint parmi nous, Carlisle et moi échangèrent un regard. Alice entra en ouvrant la porte en grand.

**Ils arrivent !** Soufflèrent Alice et Bella en cœur. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, hochèrent la tête. Ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

**Raconte nous ce que tu as vus Alice, ensuite Bella si tu as vus quelque chose d'autre tu nous le diras.**

**Irena a découvert que Bella était la 'cause' de la mort de Laurent, elle la tient pour responsable. Elle a été voir les Volturis clamant vengeance, leur disant que Bella était une humaine qui connaissait notre existence et que nous ne contions pas la transformé. Les Volturis cherchaient une excuse pour nous affronter, ils nous considèrent comme une menace pour leur pouvoir. Aro souhaite qu'Edward et moi rejoignons ses rang mais il sait très bien que tant que la famille est en vie nous ne le suivront pas. Ils viendront accompagner des toute la garde et de leur épouses ça se terminera en bataille. **

**Bella ? **Demanda Carlisle

**Je…hum **elle cherchait ses mots. **Je n'ai rien vus d'autre, j'ai vu une bataille où nous étions seuls, il n'y avait que trois survivants de notre côté, Alice, Edward et moi. Je me suis vus à genoux à côté du corps de Jasper, je les ai vus le jeter au feu. Mais avant ça je nous ai vus avec du monde autour de nous, les loups caché dans les bois et l'attaque des Volturis qui se sont figé en voyant les loups qui sortaient des bois. Je n'ai pas vus la suite… **Souffla ma belle.

**Ce qui expliquerait le fait que je n'ai pas vus d'autre issue, tu as passé du temps avec la meute, **elle prononça ce mot avec peine et dégout.** Donc tu les connais, tu peux donc les voir et ils n'obscurcissent pas des visions.**

Carlisle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Bella m'attrapa la main ainsi que celle d'Alice et nous entrainèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient Emmet, Rose et Edward.

**Edward connais-tu ces visages ? **Que faisait-elle ?

**Oui… bien peux-tu nous donné leurs noms ?**

**Oui bien sûr mais pourquoi ? Alice ? **Elle ne dit rien, leur manière à eux de discuté, il hocha la tête. Bien je comprends. **Alors il y a cinq clans fixes et un clan de nomades. Le premier est le clan des Denalis, ils sont six, Eléazar, sa compagne Carmen, Garrett, sa compagne Kate, Tanya et Irena, mais tu ne m'as pas montré son visage. Ensuite il y a les Amazones Zafira, Senna et Kachiri. Après ça le clan des Egyptiens ils sont quatre ****Amun****, sa compagne Kebi ****Benjamin**** et sa compagne Tia. Ensuite le clan des irlandais Liam, sa compagne Siobhan et Maggie. Le dernier clan fixe c'est le clan des Roumain, Stephan et Vladimir. Pour ce qui est de nomades il y a les nomades européens, ils sont ****Alistair****, ****Charles**** et ****Makenna.** Énuméra Edward.

**Merci Edward, il y avait aussi Peter et Charlotte et une autre personne euh ils l'ont appelé Randall, **je souris à l'intention de l'ami de Peter. **Il faudrait les contacter leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe, voir s'ils veulent bien nous donné un coup de main. **

C'est ce que nous fîmes, Alice nous avait dit que les Volturis arriveraient dans un mois et demi. J'avais prévenu Peter et Charlotte, ils allaient arriver dans une semaine et demie et m'aideraient avec l'entrainement. Bella appela Jacob, pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait, il fut d'abord enrager de savoir que Bella avait été transformée mais s'était vite détendu en apprenant la nouvelle. Jacob avait décidé de prendre la place d'alfa faisant de Sam son béta. Ils viendraient et assisteraient aux entrainements. La nuit tombais, Bella était allongé sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposait sur mes genoux. Rosalie arriva et demandait à Bella si elle voulait bien lui accordé un moment. Je devinais que Rose allait lui faire part de son histoire, quelques minutes plus tard elle et Bella arrivèrent accompagné d'Alice, bras dessus, bras dessous, je les soupçonnais de préparer quelque chose, elle transpirait d'espièglerie. J'eu un peu peur tout à coup, qu'est-ce qu'elles préparaient bon sang ! Elles échangèrent un regard hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers moi et Emmet qui venait de nous rejoindre tenta de s'enfuir. C'était sans compter sur Rose qui le rattrapa et le fit s'assoir à côté de moi, nous échangeâmes un regard plein de compassion. Les sourires des filles s'élargirent encore plus. Bella pris enfin la parole mettant fin au calvaire du suspense !

**Demain on va faire du shopping et….**

**Vous venez avec nous…** continua Alice.

**C'est non discutable… **termina Rosalie

Emmet et moi allions protester mais Bella et Rosalie nous prirent de court.

**Non, non, on ne discute pas vous venez sinon… **commença Alice un sourire étrange sur son visage. Bella se pencha à mon oreille Rosalie fit de même avec Emmet et elles murmurèrent d'une même voix.

**Pas de sexe pendant une durée non déterminée.**

Du chantage ! Ah ma belle savait toucher les cordes sensibles. J'étais incapable de combattre avec ça et puis j'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Le lendemain nous sommes donc partis faire les boutiques, les filles sont passé et ont dévalisé la moitié des magasins de Seattle. Enfin après une journée entière à se trimballé derrière les filles portant leurs sacs Emmet et moi nous posâmes sur le canapé et avons commencé une partie de jeu vidéo.

Il était six heure du matin quand Bella vint me demander de commencer son entrainement au combat, j'avais d'abord refusé, hors question qu'elle se batte mais elle avait répliqué que si je ne voulais pas elle attendrait Peter et Charlotte et leur demanderait à eux, elle avait aussi dit qu'elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire pendant que ceux qu'elle aime se battent. Elle voulait absolument apprendre à se défendre, je cédais suite à son nombre incomptable d'arguments en faveur de l'apprentissage de l'art du combat. Toute la famille participait, je leur avais déjà appris les bases, ils se débrouillaient bien mais il faudrait que Peter, Charlotte et moi poussions l'entrainement au maximum.

Je me battais avec Bella pendant que les autres faisaient des combats ensembles, changeant d'adversaire toutes les dix minutes. Bella se débrouillait vraiment bien, nous étions en position d'attaque, je fonçais sur elle, elle ne bougea pas et m'évita au dernier moment en sautant, elle se retrouva derrière moi, m'encercla de ses bras. Elle était un nouveau-né, sa force ainsi que sa vitesse étaient supérieure aux miennes mais j'avais passé tellement de temps en compagnie de nouveau-nés incontrôlables que je me laissais surprendre par Bella. Je me laissais tomber en arrière, tentant de tomber sur elle mais elle bougea sur le côté je tombais, elle sauta et enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille en se penchant en avant. Je me retrouver sur le sol, elle à califourchon sur moi, je tentais de basculé les hanche pour échangé nos positions mais elle serra ses cuisses plus fort et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête la tournant doucement comme si elle me décapitait.

**J'ai gagné !**

J'arquais un sourcil, donna un coup de bassin et me retrouva sur elle. J'inspirais son odeur, baladant mon nez dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers.

**Hey ! Y a des chambres pour ça ! **Railla Emmet.

**Jaloux mon nounours ? **Rigola Bella.

**Pas du tout **répliqua celui-ci avant d'embrasser Rosalie avec fougue et passion.

Les jours passaient de plus en plus de vampires arrivaient, Peter, Charlotte et moi nous occupions des entrainements, les filles avaient préparé les chambres et s'occupaient. Les entrainements se passaient bien.

Nous y étions, le combat. Nous étions en première ligne nos alliés derrière nous, ils étaient aussi des témoins, ils étaient là pour assurer à Aro, Marcus et Caïus que nous ne voulions pas prendre leur place et pour témoigné de notre lien à Bella et à moi. Ils étaient également là pour nous épauler, se battre à nos côtés au cas où ils décidaient d'attaquer. Nous envions marre des lubies et de la soif de pouvoir d'Aro. Nous vîmes arrivé les trois régents suivis de la garde et derrière en dernière ligne les épouses. Je sentis Bella se concentré, étendre son bouclier, elle se tendit soudainement et grogna. On venait d'attaquer devinais-je. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cent mètres de nous.

**Carlisle mon très chère amis, pourquoi tout ce monde ? Souhaiterais-tu nous défier ?**

**Pas du tout Aro, ces personnes sont là pour témoigner du fait qu'en aucun cas je souhaite prendre ta place.**

**Bien. Mais avant tout, comment se fait-il que la jeune femme soit transformé, on m'avait reporté qu'elle était humaine !**

**Elle l'était en effet mais mon fils l'a reconnue entant que compagne et l'a donc transformé. **

**Bien que le premier témoin s'avance !**

C'est Garrett qui se proposa, ensuit ce fut le tour de Peter, Charlotte, Eléazar, Alistair, les Denalis.

**Ça suffit j'en ai assez vus, Marcus ?**

**Ils sont en effet compagnons.**

**Bien, nous allons discuter.**

Ils formèrent un cercle, deux minutes plus tard Bella se tendis, grogna sur une petite femelle vampire blonde, Jane. Je grognais en échos, suivis de Peter, Charlotte et tous les Cullen. Nous formions un concert de grognement, ils allaient attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, nous savions que c'était une tactique, vieille comme les Rois. Ils bougèrent, Bella fit un signe imperceptible pour eux, les loups sortir et se mirent en première ligne, les Volturis se figèrent. Alec était le seul à pouvoir bougé regardais de tous les coté.

**Pas la peine de tenter d'user de ton pouvoir contre nous, le bouclier de ma sœur agis comme un miroir donc reflète le don à l'opposé mais elle peut également le manipulé. Je vous conseille donc de vous repliez ! **Cracha Edward haineux.

Les Volturis reprirent connaissance et reculèrent, Aro les avait rappelé.

**Bien, Carlisle mon amis, nous n'allons plus vous déranger plus longtemps, nous rentrons. **

**Aro que ce soit claire aucun de nous ici présent ne souhaite prendre votre place !**

**Au-revoir mon ami.**

Bien c'était rapide, plus que je ne le pensais les Loups s'éloignèrent déçus, ils n'avaient pas pu se battre. Chacun rentra de son coté, Bella me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte, je l'embrassais. J'étais heureux, elle était magnifique, étonnante, sublime. Je l'aimais tellement, je ne la méritais pas pourtant ma compagne était parfaite, elle me complétait, elle était le reflet de ma personnalité, j'étais le reflet de la sienne. Je choisi ce moment, le moment idéale, entourer de toute la famille. Je mis un genou à terre.

**Bella, Darlin', je ne peux trouver les mots pour décrire ce que je ressent pour toi, pour dire combien je t'aime. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que cette terre ait jamais portée. Je viens de passer les sept mois les plus beaux de ma vie. Tu me prends comme je suis, tu me calme, tu me complète. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré, après Alice je me suis sentis anéanti tu m'as relevé, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as soigné. Bella, mon amour je t'aime et je te demande de m'épouser…** terminais-je en sortant l'écrin de velours rouge de ma poche et la posait dans sa main en l'ouvrant. Elle découvrit la bague que j'avais réussi à acheter grâce à Emmet lors de cette sortie shopping. Son regard s'illumina, je sentis une énorme vague d'amour me frapper, elle hochait vigoureusement la tête. Je me relevais et glissais la bague à son doigt, elle se jeta à mon cou m'embrassa longuement, amoureusement avec passion, fougue, désir besoin. Je la soulevais de terre et couru dans les bois.

À l'abri des regards, je lui arrachais ses vêtements, elle enleva les miens avec lenteur, douce torture. Je la plaquais contre un arbre…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, chérie tu es sur de vouloir laisser Alice tout organisé, <strong>lui demandais-je en faisant une moue qui la fit rire.

**Tu crois qu'elle nous laissera le choix ? **Me demanda-t-elle à son tour en arquant un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas tort, connaissant Alice elle allait tout organiser, peu importe le moyen d'obtenir notre permission. J'embrassais ma future femme. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres. **Je veux porter ton nom Jasper ! Je veux être une Whitlock ! **Je souris contre ses lèvres raffermissant ma prise autour de sa taille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous as plus. Maintenant on n'oublie pas le bouton vert !<strong>

**Je vous remercie d'avance pour les mises en alerte et favoris et les reviews !**

**XOXO SweetAngel818….**


	2. explicationpetition

**Ceci est une Notes d'auteure et non i-un nouveau chapitre…**

**Voilà suite aux suppressions de beaucoup de Fanfiction sur je tiens à vous prévenir de la suppression de mes fanfictions si je remarque que ça devient trop et que je décide de quitter le site, je vous préviendrai bien entendu…**

**Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour ceux/celles qui seraient déçues…**

**Ps : cette N/A n'a pas été relue par ma béta**

**Pétitions….**

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_SweetAngel818_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
